I've missed you
by ausllyrauralauren21
Summary: Austin & Ally haven't seen each other in a week and things get complicated! Auslly! One Shot! Completed


**Ally's POV** I haven't seen him in a while. Okay fine, a week isn't long for most but when it comes to your best guy friend, it is! We are finally all hanging out tonight and I can hardly wait. It feels like school has never been longer, I am counting down the minutes until I can see him, if only 3:00 could come already! **Austin's POV** Shit! She is going to kill us! She told me to come sooner then 3:00 if possible so we wouldn't miss the bus and what do I do? I play more video games with Dez and Dallas. She doesn't even know there also coming with us and the girls. Oh God she is going to kill me! "Guys! Ally is going to kill us, its already 2:50 we need to head to the subway already!". We all get up and litterly run out of the house to try and at least be not to late. **Ally's POV** "If Austin isn't here in less then 5mins I swear we are leaving!" Cassidy said, "I bet you they are all coming now, thats probably why they are all taking forever!". I start to get nervous that they might actually want to leave without Austin, this is the first time in a week I'm going to see him! I try and distract them for a bit by just changing the subject and singing around the subway. It seems to work because by 3:10 they finally get there! **Austin's POV** Ally's back is to me so I don't think she saw us yet, I try pretending not to see them and walk in the wrong direction to think of an apology. "GUYS! Wrong way!" I heard Trish say. Ugh now I won't be able to think of an apology. Wait- She doesn't look mad so I don't think I have to apologize. Maybe I'll just make her laugh to brush everything off. **Ally's POV** I start to walk fast to the buses as soon as they get to us so I don't have to hear complaining. As soon as I walk on the bus I notice Trish and Cassidy sit where there is only two seats so I can either go in the other two seater (where Austin wants to sit with one of the boys) or behind the girls alone, I choose to sit there. Dez and Dallas run to the other two seater which means Austin & I are sitting beside each other. We start to just play games on my phone, I swear I saw everyone smirked when we ended up sitting beside each other. **Austin's POV** I realized everyone is being odd so I thought maybe Ally was mad at me so I try making her laugh and I say "You know Ally, you worst then Brooke". Brooke is this girl who obsess over me. Ally looks at me stunned and then says "Cassidy or Trish switch with me now!". They turned around really confused. **Ally's POV** "Austin just move over one!" Cassidy says. Ugh I don't understand why he is being so odd with me, he has no idea what's been going on in my life and then randomly he calls me a "Slut", okay not those words exactly but technically being called Brooke or a Slut is the same in my books. **Austin's POV** I didn't want to move over, I didn't even mean to make her mad. I just play stupid with Cassidy and try being really sweet to Ally. I'm trying my best to make everyone realize it was just a joke. Ugh I think way differently then all of them. But I try and make everything okay again. **Ally's POV** We get to Cassidy's house and is go right up stairs to change since everyone else is already out of there uniform. When I go back to everyone else, Dez aand I start playing pool. "Allyyyyyyyy" Austin says. I look at the boy i so badly like and missed and say "Yes Austin" **Austin's POV** I hate when she goes with Dez, one way to flirt with my best friend, two of all things to make me jealous of! "Come sit on the couch" I basically make sure she is comfortable for me to lay on her. She finally sits straight and then looks at me, "Lift your arm up" She does so, then I lay my head on her lap. She starts playing with my hair, ahh. I dont know why but I always loved when my mom did this and some how Ally learned I liked it too and started doing it too. I loved when I would lay down on her and she would just play with my hair. **Ally's POV** We're both just snuggled on the couch, acting the usual like boyfriend and girlfriend when we aren't. I don't understand, he does these things to me that make me think maybe just maybe he might like me but then nop I could be wrong. Dallas looks at me and gives me a wink indicating what Austin & I are doing. Everyone I swear thinks we like each other just Austin doesn't, he doesn't like me at all. **Austin's POV** Damn it feels so good when she plays with my hair. I start to realize everyone is realizing what I just did, I basically called my best friend, who I say "I don't like" to go cuddle on the couch. I call our other friend over to sit with us. We all always go off with one boy one girl when we hang out, every one knows it's always Austin & Ally, Trish & Dez, now Cassidy & Dallas. I like that though because no one realizes what going on between one another. I like doing couple kind of things with Ally, just I'm not sure yet with all my feelings. They aren't sorted out yet for my best girl friend. 


End file.
